


I Wish I Had It Like You

by Moshing_On_Mayday



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jealous Tamaki, Jealous Yuuji, cross dressing, two worlds combined
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshing_On_Mayday/pseuds/Moshing_On_Mayday
Summary: Hideyoshi Kinoshita is constantly being referred to as a girl. Who can blame those who call him one? He is an actor and rather enjoys dressing in women's clothes. Haruhi Fujioka is in the exact opposite situation. She is referred to as a boy by almost everyone at her school. And who can blame them as well? After all she dresses in the male uniform and is a part of the host club where she charms girls. Not that it bothers her much either, considering her femininity isn't based on what she wears anyway. But opposites attract do they not? Now that summer is here and she wants to rent a beach house, rather than staying at the boys' private ones; she is trying to outbid another group wanting the same beach house. Behold it is Hideyoshi and his friends! Who will get the beach house?





	I Wish I Had It Like You

The breeze was soft with the slow ride to the open house Haruhi had seen in the paper. The sun warming everything its light touched was the sigh on summer. Now Haruhi originally planned on spending the summer at the bed and breakfast she always works at, however the boys wouldn't hear it. She agreed as long as she could find a beach house to rent, rather than fighting over which private condo to go to.The boys, eager to make sure Haruhi was a part of their summer agreed and here they are. 

They pulled into the driveway of a rather large house on the beach. It was much larger then any of them had anticipated. There was only two other vehicles there, and Haruhi assumed on at least one belonged to the landlord. Which would make getting this place a lot easier without having to deal with a whole bunch of others trying to get it. (To be continued)


End file.
